Greetings from the TARDIS
by LifeModelDecoy
Summary: After dropping off his most recent companion, the Doctor (this one isn't numbered; we'll assume he's a regeneration the show hasn't gotten to yet) comes across a little girl named Snow and a teenager named Sage. He takes them into his TARDIS and life is never the same for any of them.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor fiddled absentmindedly with the controls of the TARDIS. He'd just taken his companion, Connie-_Former companion now,_ he reminded himself-back home to London. She'd said she'd had enough danger and monsters for a lifetime, "but keep in touch, okay?" He didn't blame her, of course; danger and monsters were part of the daily schedule for him. _Hah. 'Schedule'. As if,_ he thought. He just wished she'd have stayed at least a little longer.

He decided it was time to find himself a new companion. He'd given up trying to travel alone a long time ago. Always, someone found him, always, that someone helped him vanquish whatever foes he'd found, and always, he took that someone traveling with him if they wanted to go.

Flipping switches and pressing buttons without really paying attention, he chose a place at random and set the TARDIS flying. When she landed, he stepped out of the door and found himself face to face with...Chiswick. Of all places, Chiswick. _Oh, well, here's as good a place as any to find someone. Hopefully this time it doesn't involve monsters. I'd really like for him or her to be in one piece._ Closing and locking the door of the TARDIS, he got a proper look at his surroundings. It was snowing. Knowing his luck, and his past experiences, it was probably Christmas. He decided to find somebody of whom to ask the date.

Walking down the street, the first person he ran into was a little girl who looked to be about ten years old. She was wearing a black skirt, black cloth boots, black knee-length socks, a black cape, and a black shirt with an overlong right sleeve and missing left sleeve. Black. Everywhere black. Even her hair was black, for goodness' sake! He wasn't entirely sure if that was its natural colour, or her parents had let her dye it. Both were equally likely. He smiled at her and knelt down a little so he was on her eye level. "Hello, there. Could you tell me what day and year it is? I'm a little...well...lost."

"It's December twenty-fifth, two thousand twelve," the girl replied. "Are you new here? Are you like Aunty Maddy? Some people say she shouldn't be taking care of me because she belongs in a nut house. Do you belong in a nut house? You sure don't look like you do. What's your name? Is it something cool like...like...Maximus? I love that name! It is an awesome name!" She ranted happily. Then she seemed to remember something. "Oh, I'm rude! My name is Snow Xavier!" The Doctor grinned, both at the irony of this little girl who wore nothing but black being named Snow, and at her seeming inability to stop talking. "Hello, Snow. I suppose I am new here, yes," he said. "I'm from a long way away. If people think Aunty Maddy belongs in a nuthouse, then I sure hope I'm not like her! And my name's not Maximus, but that is a brilliant name. I'm the Doctor." Snow grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor! Are you a real doctor? You don't seem like one, you seem much nicer! Are you going to be my friend? I have none because people think I am a weirdo and plus because I have no parents and Aunty Maddy is a nut. But she really isn't! She is nice! Though she is confused...for Christmas, she got me a 'gorilla' when it really was just a banana peel, but she tried! Hey, Doctor, do you like the snow? 'Cause I sure do! It's pretty, quiet, and doesn't judge. Maybe that is why I like being called Snow. My real name is Mira, but I hate it. I like Snow much better than Mira!" She picked up some snow and formed it into a snow ball, handing it to the Doctor. "Isn't it pretty?"

_Good grief, how does she not lose her breath?_ Thought the Doctor. She was so curious, too! To humour her, he answered all her questions. This seemed to be all he'd be doing for the next few minutes... "No, I'm not a real doctor, that's just what I'm called. I could be your friend, if you want. Yeah, I like snow. Oh, but Mira's a beautiful name! 'Course, so is Snow," he added. He took the snowball from Snow. "Yes, it is pretty. For the record, I don't think you're a weirdo. I've met much weirder than a girl called Snow who wears nothing but black and lives with her confused aunt. Much, much weirder." He smiled.

"Yes! I want you to be my friend! I get lonely!" Snow cheered. She bounced a little bit up and down in excitement. "I never had a friend before! Plus, I know Mira is pretty, but no one has the name Snow! It is very original! I like original! You meet weirder people than me?! Like who? What's their name? How old are they? Are they your friend? Do they have a pet animal named Oswald? Can you tell me where you are from? What's your middle and last name? Did you take a plane to get here? I like the colour snow, do you like the colour snow? It is a pretty colour, don't you think so?" Snow ranted, still jumping up and down. "Are you cool?"

So many questions! _One answer per wave of questions, Doctor,_ he allowed himself. Then he thought about it. _Ah, forget it._ "Oh, yes, I've definitely met several people weirder than you," he said. "There's this one bloke, old friend of mine, by the name of John Smith. He wasn't really weird, so much as goofy and nonsensical." He was, of course, referring to some of his past regenerations, specifically the fourth (Would you like a Jelly Baby?), tenth (Allons-y!), and eleventh (fish fingers and custard, anyone?). "Yes, like I said, he was my friend. He didn't have any pets named Oswald, but he did once have a horse called Arthur. I'm from quite a long way away. I'm just the Doctor. I didn't take a plane to get here. Yes, I suppose it is a beautiful colour, but my favourite is blue. 'Am I cool?' Well, I certainly like to think so." He laughed.

"How did you meet Mr Smith? I love the name Arthur! Really? Does that mean you are from...from...from the Artic? If you are, then you are lucky! I always wanted to go to the Artic, but Aunty Maddy said that penguins will eat my soul. I like my soul, so I will not go there...did penguins eat your soul?" She cocked her head in curiosity. "If you didn't take a plane to get here, how did you get here? And yes you are cool! You are amazing!" Snow jumped around goofily, her cape flapping up and down behind her. The Doctor answered each question as it came.

"He and I...er...went to school together." It would be kind of tough to explain the concept of regeneration to a ten-year-old. "No, I'm not from the Arctic. People can't live there; it's too cold. Penguins don't eat people's souls! All they eat is fish! Well, the question of how I got here is a hard one to answer...It's a long story." Suddenly, Snow ceased to hop. She looked at the Doctor sadly. "Will you ever leave me? I just met you a few moments ago, but I had the most fun I ever had in my life. I don't want you to be like Mummy and Daddy, leaving and never coming back...will you ever leave me, Doctor?"

There it was. The question the Doctor feared most: 'Will you ever leave me?' He had been sincerely hoping she wouldn't ask that question. Partly because he didn't want to feel bad if-_when_-something happened to his friends. Mostly because it reminded him of Rose. Reminded him of how she'd been confident that they'd never be separated, and then a mere day later, she'd been sucked into a parallel universe. When she'd come back to help save the universe once again, he'd dreaded the feeling he knew would come when she left. Sure enough, it came, and she left. He'd left her with a human version of himself (in his tenth generation) that would grow old with her, but he still regretted never being able to tell her himself that he loved her. He'd gotten very close-twice-but was never able to voice his feelings. _No._ He shook his head. _Stop. You're just feeling guilty. Guilt won't get you anywhere. She's happy. She'll be okay. You've moved on. Now stop thinking about her, and answer Snow's question._ What came out of his mouth should have surprised him, but it didn't. "No, Snow. I won't be like Mummy and Daddy." As if to emphasize the finality of his answer, he put a hand on Snow's little shoulder. "No. I will never, ever leave you."

Snow wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled brightly at the Doctor. Hugging him tightly, she whispered, "Thank you." She looked up at him. "You are truly cool!"

"You're welcome, Snow." He grinned back at her. "You're cool, too. Tell you what." He looked around exaggeratedly, as if checking for eavesdroppers. He leaned in. "Can you keep a secret for me?" Snow looked at the Doctor with wide, curious eyes. "What?" She asked. "I want to know! Tell me! I have no friends and Aunty Maddy hears words differently for some reason, so I won't tell anyone!"

The Doctor smiled and gave Snow a mock reproachful look. "Hey, now I thought I was your friend! But anyway, here's the secret." He whispered in her ear, whispered to her about the TARDIS and how it could travel through space and time and that's how he got to Chiswick and that's why he asked what day it was. Then he told her that he was a Time Lord, an alien that could travel through the universe with his TARDIS. He didn't bother telling her that he was the last of his kind; that would be just a bit morbid, he thought, for a ten-year-old girl. "So, how would you like to come see my TARDIS?" Snow's eyes went huge with amazement. "You are amazing!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh, and you are my friend!" She added, her smile spreading from ear to ear. "Oh boy! I would love to see your TARDIS!"

The Doctor grinned. This had to be a record, in many ways-Snow's was the first case in which he'd revealed most everything about himself (except his name; he never told anybody his name) within a day of meeting a person, and she was without a doubt the youngest companion he'd ever had. He supposed she was his companion now, seeing as how he'd promised her he would never leave her, and that was a promise he intended never to break. He stood, took Snow by the hand, and half-walked, half-ran, back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and let Snow step inside with an exaggerated bow. "After you, Madame."

Snow stepped inside and said what must have been the first thing that came to her mind: "Awecoolis! This is by far the most awecoolis place I have ever seen!" She squealed in delight. She turned to the Doctor, smile even bigger than before (if that was possible.). "Doctor! You are the most awecoolis person in the whole entire universe!" She spread her arms to her side to show him how 'awecoolis' he was. "How did you even become that awecoolis?!" The Doctor laughed. "Awecoolis. That's a brilliant word! I think we've found your catchphrase, Snow! Tell you what. Remember how I told you that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside? Well, it's a lot bigger than just this! Have a look around! I'll be there in a minute, provided I can find you by that time." He pointed down the hall, allowing her to explore so he could have a quick look around outside again, sonic the area for hostile life forms, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Curiouser and Curiouser

Sage Ravensdale walked down the street in Chiswick, thumbs in her pockets. She'd just been to see her friend Ophelia, and she had the rest of the day to waste before class tomorrow. She turned the corner, and _wham!_ Rubbing her nose (it didn't feel broken), Sage stepped back to look at what she'd run into. It was a police box. A police box that looked extremely out of place. Being a history student helped Sage place that it belonged in the 1950s or '60s. So what was it doing in the middle of a street in 2012 Chiswick? She ran her hand down the wood and was surprised to feel vibration, like the blue box was humming, almost. Just as Sage was about to open the door and see what it was like inside, the door was opened by a young man wearing a sweater over a button-down shirt, and slacks. If she was honest with herself, he looked a bit like the actor James McAvoy, except the Doctor was a bit taller and his eyes were brown. They stared at each other for a minute before he smiled and spoke. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Sage," she replied absentmindedly. Then she burst into a barrage of questions. "Who are you? How come you just stepped out of a police box from the 1950s that seems to have found its way into 2012? Who, what, when, where, _why?_"

The Doctor just smiled. "That's almost as many questions as Snow asked me! Wow. Is there something about people from Chiswick that gives them the ability to ask an infinite number of questions, without taking a breath?"

Sage rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm _in_ Chiswick doesn't mean I'm _from_ Chiswick. I was born in Surrey." She smirked a little. "You still haven't answered my questions, by the way." The Doctor ran a hand through his brown hair and said, "Okay, you got me. Let's see...Who. I'm the Doctor, like I said. What. This police box is mine. When. Christmas day, 2012. Where. Chiswick, London, England, Europe, Earth, the Milky Way, the universe. Why. I've wondered that myself, actually. I haven't found an answer yet, but I'll get back to you when I do. Goodbye!" He stepped into the TARDIS and tried to close the door. It stuck. He looked down to find a white trainer stuck between the doors of the TARDIS. "Ow," he heard Sage say. He laughed and opened the door to let her in. Sage stepped in, took one look around, and promptly fainted.

The Doctor thought that was the first time anybody had ever actually fainted on sight of the dimensional transcendentalism of the TARDIS. _Well, there's a first for everything,_ he thought as he picked her up to find a room with a bed for her. Luckily, there wasn't one very far away. Even more luckily, it had Snow in it. The Doctor grinned. "Hah. Found you!" He told her. "I also found her." He nodded his head at the unconscious teenager in his arms. "D'you think you could help me get her into bed until she wakes up?"

Snow looked at the girl in the Doctor's arms. "Is your definition of 'finding her' the same as Aunty Maddy's? Who is she? Did you knock her out? Does she like snow? ...I forgot what the last one was..." She trailed off, eyes never leaving the girl. "Oh! I just remembered! I never thought you were that strong to actually hold someone." She smiled mischievously at the Doctor. "Actually, I didn't think you were strong enough to hold a plate of cookies! I like cookies..."

The Doctor smiled. "I don't know what Aunty Maddy's definition of 'finding her' is, but it's probably not the same as mine. She found the TARDIS as I was looking around outside, and asked me what it was. When she got in, she fainted. So, to answer your third question, no I didn't knock her out. I don't know who she is; all she said was her name is Sage. So I don't know if she likes snow." He busied himself with laying Sage on the bed. When he heard Snow's last comment, he grinned. "Oi! I can lift a lot of things, thank you! Including...you!" He lifted Snow, who squealed, to his eye level. Still grinning, he said, "See, I can lift people!" Snow said, somewhat indignantly, "Aunty Maddy's definition is kidnapping them."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sage was in her TARDIS. Except she wasn't Sage, she was Abellona. The TARDIS was on fire, although that wasn't exactly something astonishing, what with the Time War raging outside the door. All Lona (that was what her friends and family called her) really knew was that Father still had the Moment. If he was thinking what she was thinking-which he was, most of the time-then he would use it, if only to stop the War. Stop the dying. He had told her to get away from Gallifrey. So get away from Gallifrey she did. Setting the coordinates for Father's favourite planet, Earth, she set the TARDIS into flight. Right after take-off, she realized something: On Earth, she needed to blend in, but being a Time Lord, she'd blend in in only appearance. Setting a silver fob watch into the Chameleon Arch device hanging from the ceiling, she transferred her Time Lord consciousness. Then, pain. Searing pain, in her head, in her hearts, the pain was everywhere. Her last coherent thought was, _I wonder if this is what regeneration feels like?

Sage sat up to find she was in a bed. Not her bed, just a bed. The first thing she heard was a statement from a little girl dressed all in black: "Doctor, the girl you kidnapped is awake." The man called 'the Doctor' rolled his eyes. "I didn't kidnap her, Snow." Then the girl turned to Sage and said, "You're awake." Sage chuckled. "I guess I am. Would you be Snow? The Doctor told me about you," she said. She shook her head to clear it, then poked the Doctor's shoulder. "You, sir," she told him, "have a lot of explaining to do." _Doctor...Where have I heard that name before?_ She mused. "Have we met before?" Sage asked the Doctor.

The Doctor furrowed his brow. Now that he thought on it, Sage looked almost exactly like his youngest daughter back on Gallifrey, Abellona, right down to the blue-grey-green eyes she'd called 'quicksilver'. He'd told Lona to "take a TARDIS, get out of here!" back during the Last Great Time War, but he hadn't received any word from her saying that she was safe. Shaking his head, he said, "No, I don't think so." He allowed himself to hope that this was Lona, that she'd used her Chameleon Arch. "Anyway, my explanation. You're in my TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's bigger on the inside, as you've already seen. It can travel through time and space. Before you ask, yes, I'm an alien. I'm a Time Lord. From-" "Gallifrey," Sage interjected, surprising them both. The Doctor put a startled expression on his face, but inside he leapt for joy. This was a temporary memory lapse, when snippets of one's Time Lord essence seeped through to one's human mind. He'd done much the same thing a time or two when hiding from the Family of Blood. This meant that the girl in front of him wasn't Sage; she was his little Lona!

Sage surprised herself with her knowledge of where the Doctor was from. Gallifrey? Gallifrey wasn't even a word! Then again...no, no, she'd never heard of it before. But in the back of her mind, there was a little nagging doubt that said, _Show him the watch...go on, show him the watch...maybe he'll tell you to open it...maybe you'll find out what it is..._ Sage reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch. An unimpressive thing, just a silver fob watch she'd had for as long as she could remember. She handed it to the Doctor and asked if he knew what it was. The Doctor took the watch. Examining it, he asked, "Have you ever opened it? 'Cos I've seen something like this before. It was a long time ago, so I don't remember much, but I do remember something happening when the owner opened it." He handed the watch back over. Seeming to get bored, Snow grabbed her cap and threw it over her head. She sat down on the ground and started to whisper to herself. "The banana king has gone out of whack! Oh no! Don't worry! The banana split is here to save us all! Yay!"

Hearing the nonsense coming from somewhere near his knees, the Doctor looked down and saw Snow playing with herself. He rolled his eyes affectionately and looked back at Lona/Sage, who was holding the watch, her thumb on the latch.

Sage held the watch. She looked up at the Doctor, who nodded encouragingly and said, "Go on. Open it." Her thumb pressed down on the latch and the watch swung open. It was glowing a gold hue. The gold light floated in little tendrils, towards Sage. She couldn't take her eyes off the somewhat reassuring light. The tendrils of light glided into Sage's eyes and she sat up straighter, breathing them in. Knowledge flooded into her brain. _You'reAbellonayou'reaTimeLordyou'reinyourfirstrege nerationtheDoctorisyourfatheryou'reinhisTARDIS..._ It kept coming, and Sage-no, Lona-was sure her head would explode from some kind of knowledge overload. Finally the transmission was complete. The watch was just a watch, and Lona was Lona again. She checked-yes! Both of her hearts were working. Blinking, she looked around and her gaze locked on the Doctor. She grinned. "Hi, Dad." She jumped off of the bed and ran over to hug her father, who held his daughter in his arms, tears spilling down his cheeks and a smile on his face. They were back together, and this was the happiest either of them could remember being in centuries. Suddenly, Snow said, "It's just like the soaps Aunty Maddy used to watch before she turned confused!" Her attention turned to the watch. "Wow! A watch! Aunty Maddy said that Bigfoot lives in them!"

The Doctor and Lona broke apart, still grinning. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the Doctor laughed. "Good to have you back, Lona." Lona said, "Good to be back, Dad." She laughed, too. "Snow, Bigfoot doesn't live in watches! You can keep this one if you want, though," she added, handing the watch to the girl. Snow took the watch from Lona happily. "Wow! I've never gotten something before! Well, Aunty Maddy gives me trash thinking they're animals, but that doesn't count." Lona looked at the Doctor. _'Aunty Maddy'?_ She mouthed. _Tell you later,_ he mouthed back. She shrugged.

"But," Lona grinned, "The Doctor and I know where Bigfoot does live, if you want to see." She obviously wasn't talking about any place on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor looked at his daughter, confused at first. Then he understood. She was talking about the Trolls on the planet Hybole 3. [Author's note: This is pronounced HY-buh-lee THREE and is not a planet on the show. I came up with it. -LMD] He grinned. "Shall we go, then? What do you think, Snow?" Snow squealed in delight. "I would love to go!"

"Well then, let's go to the main room of the TARDIS so we can get going!" Lona strode quickly out of the room. If her memory of her childhood on Gallifrey served her, she knew exactly where she was and how to get to where she was going. Taking Snow's hand, the Doctor followed his daughter out of the room. She'd practically grown up in this TARDIS, so he didn't need to take the lead. Snow looked up at the Doctor. "Doctor, I have a question." The Doctor smiled at Snow. "Snow, I have an answer."

"What's your favourite food?" Snow asked. The Doctor laughed. Of all the questions he might have expected of a ten-year-old shortly after an experience like this, 'what's your favourite food' was not one. Then again, Snow was hardly your average ten-year-old. "You know, I haven't put much thought into it. I used to like taking fish fingers and dipping them in custard..." he said. Snow put a finger on her chin. "Really? I've never had that before. I like snow cones!" She cheered. "Aunty Maddy is afraid of them though. She says if I'm not careful, penguins will jump out of them and eat my soul!"

The Doctor laughed. "I thought we'd already established that penguins don't eat people's souls! Plus, they're too big to fit into a snow cone; they're a bit shorter than you are." They walked into the console room, where Lona was perched on a rail above the console. She grinned. "Hi, Dad, Snow. Before you ask, I'm not entirely sure how I got up here." She hopped down, landing on the metal floor almost silently, with all the grace of a cat. Straightening up, she said, "So! To Hybole 3, then!"

She and the Doctor positioned themselves on either side of the TARDIS console, wordlessly agreeing to each take half the controls. The Doctor assumed that this would be a somewhat smoother ride than usual, since he now had one more pilot. The TARDIS was supposed to be flown by six pilots, but that had only happened once, at the Medusa Cascade, back in his tenth regeneration. Now there were two people in the TARDIS who knew how to fly it, so they could each operate half of the controls. He plugged in the coordinates and pulled a lever. Lona pressed a few buttons; he pulled and pushed at a pump. She flipped a switch and spun a dial, and they were off!

"Snow, you might want to hold on to something!" Lona called. She and the Doctor just stood with light grips on two of the posts surrounding the console. They'd flown in the TARDIS thousands of times; they could balance with practiced ease.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" Snow asked. Lona laughed. "You'll see!" Just then, the TARDIS began to rock violently. Less violently than usual, but still enough to make a person motion-sick. Lona and the Doctor just stood with their hands on the poles, quite used to the motion. Personally, Lona found it somewhat soothing.

"I don't do well with moving things..." Snow grunted as she clenched her stomach.

"Don't worry," said the Doctor, "it'll be over soon." Almost as soon as he said it, the TARDIS made a landing. He grinned. "Outside those doors, Snow, is the planet Hybole 3. This is where Bigfoot and his friends live. Just don't call them Bigfoot; they're rather touchy. A lesson I learned the hard way," he added in a mutter. Lona laughed. "Yeah, how long were you in there before I managed to convince Mother you really were, to use the clinical term, screwed?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Six weeks." He grinned. "But you can only gloat in words, since one can't travel back on one's own timeline. Hah."

"If I can only gloat in words, then gloat in words I shall," Lona replied with a devilish grin.

"Why would they be touchy? It's not good to be touchy! Is it?" Snow put a finger on her chin as she tried to decide whether being touchy was good or not.

"It's okay, I guess," said Lona, "as long as you're not on the receiving end." This said with a good-natured poke of her father's shoulder.

"Anyhow," the Doctor said pointedly, "Hybole 3, everybody!" He opened the door to reveal the grassy landscape. More to himself than to the girls, he said, "I've regenerated since the incident, so they might not recognize me. Right?" Lona grinned at the Doctor. Then the grin faded a little as she looked outside. "They might not recognize you, but they will recognize the TARDIS..." The TARDIS was surrounded by Trolls. Lona turned to look at the Doctor. "When are you gonna' fix this chameleon circuit?" The Doctor blushed a little. He muttered something about liking the police box look, and beckoned for Snow to stand closer to him and Lona. Snow walked up to the Doctor and Lona, seeing the strange creatures outside. Pointing to them, she looked up at the Doctor. "What are they?" She asked.

"Those," said the Doctor, "are the Trolls. They live here, on Hybole 3, and are very sensitive about their appearances, which I happened to unwittingly insult sometime in my, what, seventh regeneration?" He looked to Lona for confirmation, who nodded. "Anyway, I called one of them 'Bigfoot' and they threw me in prison, and from what I caught of their conversation, I was due to be executed one day after Lona got here with her mother and several other Time Lords." He shuddered at the memory. "Simply put, there are two things you need to know right now. They don't like me."

"And," Lona interjected, "since you and I have been seen in his company, we're all screwed."

"Oh! If that's true! Then this is like the time my cousin Georgy came to visit when I was six! Cops were after him! Aunty Maddy shoved me into a wardrobe!" Snow exclaimed. "Good times..." Lona looked at the Doctor with some amusement. "I don't know about you...," she said. "But I don't want to know," he finished. Lona turned to Snow. "I suppose this is kind of like that, but these Trolls are worse than the police. Police only kill people if absolutely necessary, like if the person's been convicted of some really awful crime. Trolls kill _for fun_." The Doctor nodded. "Lona and I want you to know that we're in very real danger, okay? We're not trying to scare you, just to be mean. We want to make sure you understand how bad this is."

"Why would I be scared? It's not scary at all. I actually never get scared anymore, 'cause I don't like it and I got so used to it that now I can't feel it anymore." Snow said, frowning. "Why would they like to kill for fun? They're taking something that can never be taken back. I don't like it." Snow looked up at the Doctor. "I don't like them that much if they kill."

The Doctor smiled a little, closing the TARDIS door, which had been left open. "In that case," he said, "Let's go someplace else, shall we?" Lona rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Can't imagine why you didn't think of that fifteen minutes ago, Dad." The Doctor decided to ignore her. Snow looked at the Doctor, eyebrows furrowed. "To Pluto?" she asked. Her face lit up at the thought of Pluto. "I wonder if Mickey Mouse is there? Or Donald Duck, or Goofy? I love Goofy! Goofy is my favourite!" She suddenly screamed in delight.

The Doctor's smile widened. "Unfortunately, we can't go to Pluto. It's too cold for living beings like you and me. How about..."

"How about Midnight?" Lona interjected. "Midnight's a nice place." Snow tilted her head a little. "Midnight? Is it always night there? I love night! It is always amazing! Don't you think so Docty and Lony?" Lona's eyebrow quirked as she looked at the Doctor and smiled. _Lony?_ She mouthed. _Docty?_ He replied.

"You know what? Let's just go," said the Doctor.


End file.
